Kaia's Adventures:Her Life Ep. 2
Kaia's Adventures:Her Life . Last Episode: Kaia goes to a new school and finds out that some people that arent ordainary....especially herself only because.......SHES A MONSTER! Episode 2 Kaia goes mad? Kaia:IM HOME! Dad: welcome home dear! Kaia:Hi dad do you know where mom is? Dad: Upstairs. Kaia: thanks. Kaia walks upstairs to her mother and fathers room. Kokoa: oh hi dear. Kaia: Mom I got to ask you something? Kokoa:yes? Kaia: what kind of monster am I? Kokoa's eyes widened. Kokoa: When did you find out? Kaia:At school. Kokoa:Well...your a vampire.... Kaia: W-W-WHAT!!! Kokoa: your not just any vampire your a shinso vampire.... Kaia: Whats a Shinso Vampire? Kokoa:Long before many vampires existed there was a powerful vampire named shinso. Kokoa:Those who inherit his power by absorbing his blood are given the title of shinso. Kokoa:Alcurd the oldest exsisting vampire who also held the title of shinso tried to take over the world. Kokoa:Leaving fire on the entire continent for seven days.Another Shinso and her two companions stopped Alcurd. Kokoa:The three who stopped Alcurd were given the title, Three Dark Lords. Kokoa:To this day the corpse of Alcurd is being watched over by The Three Dark Lords and the Shinso that sealed away Alcurd. Kokoa: She is Akasha Bloodriver, my step mother. Also your step grandma. Kaia: Is she where I get being a Shinso from. Kokoa: Yes, you also get your power from my step sister Moka. Kaia:Thanks mom. Kokoa: Your welcome dear. and tell your father just in case, okay? Kaia: oooookkkaaaayyy? The Next Day At School Kasha:UGG another day at school.... Kaia: Hey Kasha! Wait up! Kasha:Oh hi Kaia! Find out what monster you are? Kaia:Sure did! she said im a shinso vampire I think she said? A sudden look of fear spreaded across Kasha's face. Kaia:Whats wrong? Kasha: T-T-Thats Amazing Kaia! It has been proven that Shinso vampires possess a terrifying and immense aura that is darker than the darkness itself along with showing that shinso vampires also possess incredible speed and strength on a level much greater than S-class vampires. Kasha:Shinso vampires are also shown to have immense healing abilities, beyond that shown by other vampires. Kaia: Well thats boguess hearing it from a sucubuss and not my own mother! -_- Kasha: (giggles) Marine: hey you guys! Kaia: oh hi Marine! Marine: So what kind of monster are you? Kasha: A Shinso Vampire. Marine: Seriously! Kaia:Yep! Marine:Thats cool! Kasha:The only problem is that three monsters even at one human school is bad. Marine:Yea remember there were a couple incidents where people almost found out what we are Kasha? Kasha:Yea and I wont forget...... Bell:RING RING RING! Kaia:Lets head for class. The three monsters walk to the same classroom. Teacher: Hello students im your new teacher. Now lets start off by introducing yourselfs okay? You first he pointed to a girl. Boy: Im Luke galore. Girl:Im Lucy gamble Boy:Im Dylan savor. Girl:Im Gloria launch Everybody else went and the last person to go was Kaia. Kaia: Im Kaia Shuzen. Teacher:Ahh Kaia Shuzen I need to speak with you after school. Kaia: Um ok? After class everybody leaves and all whos left is Kaia and the teacher. The teacher grabs Kaia from behind. Kaia: T-T-TEACHER WHAT ARE YOU DOING! The teacher didn't say anything and just sticks a shot in her neck. After that everything went dark for Kaia. When Kaia opened her eyes her body started moving on its own. She walked down over by Marine and Kasha. (Which for some reason are still at the school) Marine: oh hey Kaia! Kaia didn't say anything and just punched marine in the stomach sending her flying through a window of the school outside. Kaia's thoughts: marine no!!!! I didn't do that my body is moving on its own! Kasha: KAIA WHAT ARE YOU DOING? Kaia then kicked Kasha straight outside hitting a tree and falling on the ground. Kasha: If its A fight you want its a fight you'll get! Kasha transformed into her true form and attacked Kaia. Kaia:COME ON ACTUALLY BE SERIOUS! Kasha saw a man coming up behind Kaia. Man:Kaia stop thats enogh now! Kaia: yes master. Kasha: Wait teacher is that you? Teacher: evil laugh The teacher sticks the shot back in kaia's neck and the fluid he put in her sucks back in the shot. Kaia faints. Teacher:Im afraid the fluid has already made a connection with her blood. Kaia will do anything I say unless you can find the cure. Kasha noticed something in his pocket and flew over by him and clawedhis suit and took the small device. Teacher: WHAT?? HOW DID SHE....? Kasha quickly clicked a button on it and it turned into a shot. she sinked into kaia's arm this time and kaia awoke. Kaia:Thanks Kasha Kasha noticed the man left but didn't bother finding him.Making sure Kaia was okay is already enough done. Kasha and Marine walked back to Kaia's house. Kaia: thanks for dropping me off you guys. Kasha:Well at least we know where you live now. Kasha and Marine:Goodnight Kaia. Kaia:Goodnight you guys. Marine and Kasha started walking back to their houses. Kaia thought about that weird guy she met today as she shut the door and tip toed to her room and went to sleep. But right before she did she put on her pj's and decided to cut her hair. (The picture of Kaia is of her pj's and her hair when she cut it.) UGG 934 WORDS I WROTE I ACTUALLY COUNTED BUT I GUESS ITS OKAY IF ALL MY EPISODES ARE LONG RIGHT? :) Hope you enjoyed the episode!!! :)